


Lavender and Thyme

by safarialuna



Series: Camelot Drabbles [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Riddle Dragon Strikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safarialuna/pseuds/safarialuna
Summary: After a spell goes awry and leaves Arthur in a strange position, Merlin must seek help from a not-so-great source. Or he could just hide.Written for Camelot Drabble prompt #278: 500 (Word Limit Month)





	Lavender and Thyme

Merlin wasn’t hiding when Gwaine found him sitting in an empty stall in the royal stables. Merely waiting for Arthur to no longer want to test his immortality.

Gwaine plopped down next to him. He bumped Merlin’s shoulder, grinning. “Arthur’s been tearing the castle apart trying to find you.”

Merlin groaned. Sitting on moderately fresh hay was not his preferred way of spending his days, but his options were limited.

“You’ve been here for three days,” Gwaine said. “Why don’t you just talk to him?” 

“About the fact that I made him  _invisible_  and I won’t be able to see him coming when he tries to kill me? No thanks. I’d rather live on carrots and hay for the rest of my life.”

Gwaine raised his eyebrows.

“Okay,” Merlin confessed, “I’ve been eating perfectly good bread and cheese, but still. I don’t know how to change him back to normal. I’ve looked through every book in Camelot.”

Gwaine scratched his head and said, “What about Kilgharrah?”

“He’s a scheming lizard, Gwaine. His latest project involves convincing Arthur of my charm as a potential suitor.” Merlin was interested in Arthur, but Kilgharrah’s plans had been making it worse. 

Merlin face scrunched up, resigned. “Do I even have a choice?” 

“Not really,” Gwaine said. “The King of Camelot has been running around the castle naked so we can’t seem him  _at all_. It’s horrifying.”

*  
“That’s how I break the spell,” Merlin said, unconvinced. 

Kilgharrah chuckled. “Quite simple, isn’t it?”

Merlin narrowed his eyes. “Almost too simple. Why wasn’t it written in any of the books I’ve looked at?”

“You are history in the making, young warlock. By all means, continue to wreak havoc on your king. Then I’ll give you suggestions on how to fix it or make it worse.” Kilgharrah gave him a toothy, wicked grin. “We can record the results, if it’ll make you feel better.”

“Um, no.”  
*

Merlin wasn’t sure how making a bath of lavender and thyme was going to break the spell, but the next day he waited nervously by the fragrant water in Arthur’s chambers for Arthur to return from his kingly duties. 

Merlin watched in horror as the door opened, as if on its own, and closed.

“Arthur?” Merlin whispered.

Merlin squawked as he felt an invisible hand rest on his shoulder.  

Arthur snorted. “Why are you here with a bath? Did you talk to Kilgharrah again?”

“Wait…you’re not angry with me?”

“Not really—you’ve done worse. Besides…being invisible has it uses.”

“I don’t want to know.” Then it suddenly dawned on Merlin. “You’re not wearing any clothes.”

“Not one stitch,” Arthur’s voice boomed proudly.

“Kilgharrah set us up again, didn’t he?” Merlin sighed.

“He most certainly did. But let’s try to make the best of it, shall we? You can scrub my back.”

“I can’t even  _see_  your back.”

*

Miraculously, the book on how to break the spell appeared out of nowhere the next day.

It had nothing to do with baths.


End file.
